filmopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szczury laboratoryjne
Szczury laboratoryjne (ang. Lab Rats) to amerykański sitcom produkcji Disney XD stworzony przez Chrisa Petersona i Bryana Moore'a. Produkcja rozpoczęła się we wrześniu 2011. Premiera serialu odbyła się 27 lutego 2012 w Stanach Zjednoczonych na kanale Disney XD, natomiast w Polsce odbyła się 26 maja 2012 roku na kanale Disney XD. Dnia 18 maja 2012 roku została oficjalnie potwierdzona druga seria serialu, a 26 lipca 2013 roku – trzecia. Po przypadkowym wejściu do rozwiniętego technologicznie podziemnego laboratorium, Leo odkrywa trójkę nastoletnich nadludzi – supersilnego Adama, superszybką Bree oraz supermądrego Chase'a. Superbohaterowie proszą Leo, aby zabrał ich z laboratorium i pozwolił im żyć jak normalni nastolatkowie. Wkrótce zaprzyjaźniają się z Leo i wspólnie szukają sposoby, jak ukryć swoje bioniczne moce przed światem. Główni bohaterowie *'Leonard Francis Dooley' – syn Tashy i pasierb Donalda. Ma 14 lat, ale wszyscy myślą, że ma 9. Za wszelką cenę stara się być najpopularniejszy w szkole, ale w rzeczywistości Adam, Bree i Chase są jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Ma dziewczynę o imieniu Janelle. Jako pierwszy poznał prawdziwe pochodzenie Markusa. *'Chase Davenport' – najmłodszy z nadludzkich istot. Ma 15 lat. Jest niezwykle wrażliwy i wybitnie inteligentny. Potrafi wytwarzać wokół siebie pole siłowe oraz kulę elektryczną w rękach, którą może następnie rzucić. W odcinku "Kosmiczna misja" odkrywa również zdolność do telekinezy. Gdy przestaje panować nad swoimi emocjami zamienia się w swoje alter-ego o nazwie "Brutal". *'Adam Davenport' – najstarszy z nadludzkich istot. Ma 17 lat. Jest niewyobrażalnie silny i niezbyt mądry. Potrafi strzelać laserami z oczu i plazmą z rąk. Nie szanuje Chase'a jako brata. *'Bree Davenport' - jedyna dziewczyna wśród nadludzkich istot. Ma 16 lat. Jest superszybka i zwinna. Potrafi naśladować głosy. Z powodu swoich zdolności często jest wykorzystywana przez Leo. Nie przepada zarówno za nim jak i za Adamem i Chase'em. *'Donald Davenport' - 38-letni miliarder i naukowiec, który zasłynął między innymi jako twórca Adama, Bree, Chase'a i Edzia. Ożenił się z Tashą, która wprowadziła się do niego wraz ze swoim synem, a jego pasierbem – Leo. Jest bardzo inteligentny i egocentryczny. Posiada tendencję chwalenia się swoim intelektem, gdy jest do tego okazja. *'Tasha Davenport' (z domu Dooley) – żona Donalda oraz matka Leo. Jej matką jest Rose Dooley. Pracuje jako reporterka w miejscowych wiadomościach. Nie podziela zainteresowania swojego męża do nowinek technicznych, a najbardziej nie lubi Edzia. Zaprzyjaźniona z Bree ze względu na to, że są obie jedynymi kobietami w domu. *'Marcus' - drugi w hierarchii antagonista serii. Nienawidzi Leo. Posiada supermoce całej trójki głównych bohaterów. Jest androidem. *'Douglas Davenport' - twórca Marcusa i młodszy brat Donalda. Prawdziwy ojciec Adama, Bree i Chase'a, jednak miał złe zamiary, więc Donald Davenport postanowił ich ukraść i uratować. Jest głównym antagonistą serii. *'Edzio' - komputer wynaleziony przez Donalda i jednocześnie jego przyjaciel. Jest wszędzie nawet pod prysznicem. Nie toleruje Tashy. Nie przepada także za Leo, Adamem, Bree i Chase'em, gdyż uważa, że wszystko w tym domu jest jego. Odcinki Seria 1 1. Crush, Chop and Burn (część 1) 2. Crush, Chop and Burn (część 2) 3. Comando App 4. Leo's Jam 5. Rats on a Train 6. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma 7. Smart and Smarter 8. Bionic Birthday Fail 9. Dealth Spiral Smackdown 10. Can I Borrow helicopter? 11. Back From the Future 12. Chip Stwich 13. Drone Alone 14. Chrone Wars 15. Dude, Where's my Lab 16. Air Leo 17. Night of the Living Virus 18. Mission: Invisible 19. Concert in a Can 20. Misson: Cosmos Seria 2 21. Speed Trapped 22. Spy Fly 23. Missin' The Mission 24. Quarantined 25. Robot Fight Club 26. Bro Down 27. The Rats Strike Back 28. Pararrel Universe 29. Spike Got Talent's 30. Leo vs. Evil 31. Hole in One 32. Trucked Out 33. The Bionic 500 34. Bionic Showdown (część 1) 35. Bionic Showdown (część 2) 36. Memory Wipe 37. Avalanche 38. Adam Up 39. Llama Drama 40. The Haunting of Mission Creek High 41. Perry 2.0. 42. My little brothter 43. Prank You Very Much 44. Twas the Misson of Before Christmas 45. Trent Get's Schooled 46. No Going Back Seria 3 47. Sink or Swim (część 1) 48. Sink or Swim (część 2) Obsada *'Tyler Jackson Willams' jako Leo *'Spencer Boldman' jako Adam *'Kelli Berglund' jako Bree *'Billy Unger' jako Chase *'Hal Sparks' jako Donald Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Szczury laboratoryjne